starwarsfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
ユーザー:Tomeito/on the front lines
}} Note: The catalog is for titles published in 2016, "2015 Autumn Catalog Supplement" is in error. |editor= |illustrator= |pages=128 |dimensions=34.3 cm x 26 cm |weight= |publisher=becker&mayer! |publish date=July 18, 2017 |type=Hardcover |isbn=9781785652141}} （原題：Star Wars: On the Front Lines） 登場人物・用語 *Cassian Jeron Andor *Wedge Antilles *Ello Asty *Barritz *Chanda Bethari *Jar Jar Binks *Boil *Lune Buscon *C-3PO *Lando Calrissian *CC-2237 "Odd Ball" *CC-2224 "Cody" *Tobler Ceel *Chewbacca *Chirpa *Arvel Crynyd *CT-411 "Ponds" *CT-6910 "Razor" *CT-7567 "Rex" *Kes Dameron *Poe Dameron *Biggs Darklighter *Jan Dodonna *Dooku *Garven Dreis *Galen Walton Erso *Jyn Erso *Micha Evon *Sun Fac *Finn *Saw Gerrera *Gobi Glie *Grievous *Gorin *Nute Gunray *Hewex *Armitage Hux *K-2SO *Alexsandr Kallus *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Derek Klivian *Kneesaa *Orson Callan Krennic *Thane Kyrell *Poggle the Lesser *Whorm Loathsom *Ruescott Melshi *Mon Mothma *Rugor Nass *Blue Nine *Numa *Nien Nunb *Ten Numb *OOM-9 *Bail Organa *Leia Organa *Kendal Ozzel *Taidu Sefla *Parko *Jessika Pava *Phasma *Firmus Piett *Oma Prumba *R2-D2 *Raddus *Sotorus Ramda *Randd *Gallius Rax *Ciena Ree *Musmuris Reetgeet *Kylo Ren *Rey *Carlist Rieekan *Bodhi Rook *Honor Salima *Darth Sidious *Aurra Sing *Anakin Skywalker *Luke Skywalker *Slick *Rae Sloane *Snoke *Stak *Han Solo *Bultar Swan *Cham Syndulla *Ahsoka Tano *Wilhuff Tarkin *Roos Tarpals *Shaak Ti *Jabba Desilijic Tiure *Trench *Luminara Unduli *Finis Valorum *Jon Vander *Maximillian Veers *Wicket W. Warrick *Waxer *Temmin Wexley *Mace Windu *Yoda }} |クリーチャー= |ドロイドの機種= **OG-9 homing spider droid **OOM-series battle droid ***OOM pilot battle droid *Droid starfighter **Droid tri-fighter **''Hyena''-class bomber **Variable Geometry Self-Propelled Battle Droid, Mark I *Droid tank **IG-227 Hailfire-class droid tank **NR-N99 Persuader-class droid enforcer *Pistoeka sabotage droid *Probe droid **Viper probe droid *Protocol droid **3PO unit *Security droid **KX-series security droid }} |出来事=*Early rebellion against the Galactic Empire **Escape from Skystrike Academy **Mission to Reklam Station **Operation Fracture ***Destruction of Jedha City ***Mission to Eadu *Clone Wars **Battle of Christophsis **Battle of Coruscant **Battle of Geonosis **Battle of Ryloth **Battle of Utapau **Mission to Mustafar **Order 66 *Dissolution of the Imperial Senate *Invasion of Naboo **Battle of Naboo *Galactic Civil War **Attack on Chandrila **Battle of Endor **Battle of Hoth **Battle of Scarif **Battle of Yavin **Contingency ***Battle of Jakku **The Disaster **Galactic Concordance **Liberation Day **Rescue of Han Solo **Rebellion on Akiva *Proclamation of the New Order |地名=*Akiva *Alderaan *Aridus *Chandrila *Christophsis **Chaleydonia *Commenor *Coruscant **Jedi Temple *D'Qar *Eadu **Imperial kyber refinery *Endor system **Endor ***Bright Tree Village ***Death Star's shield generator *Geonosis *Hosnian system **Cardota **Courtsilius **Hosnian **Hosnian Prime **Raysho *Hoth system **Hoth ***Echo Base **Hoth asteroid belt *Jakku **Graveyard of Giants **Imperial research facility **Niima Outpost *Jedha **Jedha City *Lothal *Mustafar *Naboo **Great Grass Plains ***Shaak Ridge **Otoh Langua **Theed ***Theed Hangar ***Theed Royal Palace *Ryloth **Lessu **Nabat *Scarif **Imperial security complex ***Citadel Tower ***Landing pad nine ***Pad Twelve **Shield Gate *Serenno *Skystrike Academy *Starkiller Base *Sullust *Tatooine *Tynna *Utapau *Virujansi *Wobani **Imperial Detention Center & Labor Camp LEG-817 *Yarma **Reklam Station *Yavin *Yavin 4 |組織=*Alliance to Restore the Republic **Alliance High Command **Alliance Intelligence **Alliance Military ***Alliance Fleet ***Alliance Special Forces ****Pathfinders *****Han Solo's strike team ***Rebel Alliance Starfighter Corps ****Blade Squadron ****Blue Squadron ****Gold Squadron *****Gold Leader ****Gray Squadron ****Green Squadron *****Green Leader ****Rebel pilot ****Red Squadron *****Red Three *****Red Two *****Red Leader ****Rogue Squadron ***Sixty-First Mobile Infantry ***Rebel army ****Rogue One ***Rebel officer *Bothan spynet *Bright Tree tribe *Chief *Commando *Confederacy of Independent Systems **Head of State **Separatist Council **Separatist Droid Army ***Supreme Commander of the Droid Army **Separatist navy *Corellian Engineering Corporation *Coruscant provisional government *Count *Darth *Director *Doctor *First Order **First Order military ***First Order Army ****Stormtrooper *****Snowtrooper ***First Order Navy ****First Order TIE Fighter Pilot ***First Order officer **Supreme Leader *Fulcrum *Galactic Empire **Counselor to the Empire **Galactic Emperor **Grand Moff **Grand Vizier **Imperial Customs/Imperial Customs **Imperial Future Council **Imperial Military ***Imperial Intelligence ****Advanced Weapons Research ****Death trooper ***Imperial Navy ****Black Squadron ****Death Squadron ****Imperial weapons technician ****TIE fighter pilot ***Imperial Army ****Black Squadron *****Black Leader ****Blizzard Force ****Hellhound attack force ****Imperial combat driver *****AT-AT pilot ****Stormtrooper Corps *****Coastal defender stormtrooper *****Cold weather assault stormtrooper *****Scout trooper ***Imperial officer **Imperial Senate **Shadow Council *Galactic Republic **Galactic Senate ***Senator ***Supreme Chancellor **Republic military ***Grand Army of the Republic ****91st Mobile Reconnaissance Corps *****Lightning Squadron ****Clone trooper *****Clone trooper pilot ***Jedi Commander ***Jedi General ***Republic Navy ****Clone Flight Seven ****Coruscant Home Defense Fleet **Republic High Command *Gordarl Weaponsmiths *Gungan Grand Army **Militiagung *House of Organa **First Chairman **Viceroy *Imperial remnants **Jakku remnant *Jedi **Jedi Order ***Jedi assault team ***Jedi Knight *New Republic **Galactic Senate **New Republic Intelligence **New Republic military ***New Republic army ***New Republic Starfleet ****New Republic Starfighter Corps *****New Republic pilot *****Phantom Squadron *****Phoenix Squadron *Officer **Admiral **Captain **Communications Officer **Commander **Commodore **General **Major **Sergeant *Partisans *Planetary defense forces **Kerkoidia planetary defense forces **Rarified Air Cavalry *Resistance **Resistance Intelligence **Resistance military ***Resistance navy ****Resistance Starfighter Corps *****Blue Squadron ******Blue Three ******Blue Nine *****Red Squadron *****Resistance pilot *Retail Caucus *Scavenger *Scout *Sienar Fleet Systems *Sith *Stalgasin hive **Archduke *Smuggler *Techno Union **Emir **Foreman *The rebellion **Free Ryloth movement **Mon Mothma's rebel cell **Phoenix Squadron **Spectres *Trade Federation *Twi'lek Resistance |種族= |乗物=*Death Star *Death Star II *Escape pod *Speeder **Airspeeder ***T-47 airspeeder **Light Infantry Utility Vehicle **Single Trooper Aerial Platform **Speeder bike ***74-Z speeder bike *Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery Turbolaser *Starship **Battleship ***''Starhawk''-class battleship ****''Amity'' ****''Concord'' **Capital ship ***Star Destroyer ****''Imperial''-class Star Destroyer *****''Acidity'' *****''Imperial I''-class Star Destroyer ******''Intimidator'' ******''Persecutor'' *****''Imperial II''-class Star Destroyer ******''Tyrant'' *****''Inflictor'' *****''Interrogator'' *****''Vigilance'' ****Super Star Destroyer *****''Executor''-class Star Dreadnought ******''Executor'' ******''Ravager'' ****''Venator''-class Star Destroyer *****''Guarlara'' ***MC75 cruiser ****''Profundity'' ***MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser ****''Home One'' ***MC80 star cruiser ****''Liberty'' ****''Striking Distance'' ***''Providence''-class dreadnought ****''Invisible Hand'' **Corvette ***CR90 corvette ****''Tantive IV'' ***Hammerhead corvette ****''Consonance'' ****''Lightmaker'' ***Stealth ship **Cruiser ***Interdictor cruiser ****Immobilizer 418 cruiser *****''Glaciate'' **Destroyer ***''Recusant''-class light destroyer **Freighter ***Light freighter ****YT-1300 light freighter *****''Millennium Falcon'' **Frigate ***EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate ****''Redemption'' ***''Munificent''-class star frigate ****''Profusion'' **Gunship ***Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry **''Hardcell''-class interstellar transport **''Lucrehulk''-class LH-3210 cargo freighter ***''Lucrehulk''-class Droid Control Ship **Shuttle ***''Tydirium'' ***''Zeta''-class cargo shuttle ****SW-0608 **Starfighter ***A/SF-01 B-wing starfighter ***Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 starfighter ***Bomber ****BTL Y-Wing starfighter *****BTL-A4 Y-wing assault starfighter/bomber ***Clone Z-95 starfighter ***[[Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor|Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor]] ***RZ-1 A-wing interceptor ***T-65B X-wing starfighter ***T-70 X-wing fighter ***TIE line ****TIE Advanced x1 *****Darth Vader's TIE Advanced ****TIE/IN interceptor ****TIE/ln space superiority starfighter ****TIE/fo space superiority fighter ****TIE/sa bomber ****TIE/sf space superiority fighter ****TIE/sk x1 experimental air superiority fighter ***UT-60D U-wing starfighter/support craft ***V-19 Torrent starfighter **Transport ***GR-75 medium transport **Yacht ***''Mellcrawler'' *Tank **Armored Assault Tank *Transport **Multi-Troop Transport *Walker **All Terrain Armored Cargo Transport ***''Berm One'' **All Terrain Armored Transport ***''Blizzard One'' ***''Hellhound Two'' **All Terrain Recon Transport **All Terrain Scout Transport **All Terrain Tactical Enforcer |技術と武器= **Blaster rifle ***A280 blaster rifle ***E-11 blaster rifle ***E-5 blaster rifle *Booma *Cesta *Data-tape *Deflector shield *Deflector shield generator **SLD-26 planetary shield generator *Defoliator *Electropole *Engine **Sublight engine *Flak cannon *Grenade **Electro Magnetic Pulse grenade **Thermal detonator *Homing beacon *Ion cannon **V-50 Planet Defender *Laser cannon **1.4 FD P-Tower **DF.9 turret placement *Lightsaber **Ahsoka Tano's lightsaber **Mace Windu's lightsaber **Obi-Wan Kenobi's lightsaber **Skywalker's lightsaber *LR1K sonic cannon *Mass-driver cannon *Missile **Concussion missile **Seeker *Personal energy shield **Gungan personal energy shield *Proton cannon **J-1 proton cannon *Proton torpedo *Radar dish *Reactor *Spear *Thermal exhaust port *Thermal oscillator *Tractor beam *Tractor beam projector *Turbolaser }} |その他= *Infrared *Kilometer *Language **Sullustese *Lekku *Montral *Medal of Valor *Meter *Military Creation Act *Orbital bombardment *Ozone *Pauldron *Prisoner *Time **Decade **Standard day **Standard hour **Standard minute *Tooka doll *Tooth *Water *Warship }} }}